Rainy Docks
The Rainy Docks (夢孤島, Dream Island) is an area accessible from the Red Road. Features The main section of Rainy Docks is a series of islands connected by bridges, where each island is filled with trees and odd-looking pink plants that resemble lollipops. Following the straightforward path will end in a boat and a rock blocking the bridge going further. Taking the boat, going east from here will show that there is a car stranded in one of the islands. This car is visible only if Urotsuki is riding the boat. South from the boat's dock is a group of four leaves, where going in between them will lead her to a larger section of the lake. From here, going through an opening in the cluster of leaves will lead to an unfinished corridor. Just above that entrance is a small isle with a differently-colored lollipop plant. Interacting with it will eliminate the rock blocking the western bridge from the boat's original dock. From the newly opened path, going south will lead to a large forest island with two branching paths. On the left path is a seemingly-empty isle, where using the Fairy effect will reveal an arm with a glowstick, provided that Urotsuki has killed the couple in the Tulip Lamp World. Using the Rainbow effect afterwards will make the glowstick flash with various colors, and using the Polygon and Bug effect will change the arm's direction. Following the right path, there are some points of interest along the way, such as a monstrous creature emerging from a hole in the water, a long-haired girl visible when the Twintails effect is equipped, and a large bean-like creature on top of the building's entrance, which can be revealed by equipping either the Bunny Ears or Penguin effects, or by using the Glasses. Entering the building from there will take Urotsuki to the Abandoned Residence. Abandoned Residence The Abandoned Residence starts off with what appears to be a dead end, but when Urotsuki backtracks, another path will be revealed, ending in a chasm and a signpost which returns her to the start of the area when interacted with. These signposts serve the purpose of allowing Urotsuki to exit in the absence of required effects. The chasm can be crossed with either the Fairy or Spacesuit effects. By doing so, Urotsuki would eventually end up in near another signpost after a short straightforward path, where the wall is actually a ledge that can be jumped on with the Spring effect. The following room after the ledge starts off with a blocked-off path with five traffic cones, which can be moved using the Haniwa effect, and the room after is a dark area, with the eastern path blocked by traffic cones, and the western path being a dead end. Going all the way to the end of the northern path, and backtracking will change the area's layout, such that the southern exit is gone, and the eastern path is no longer blocked, now revealing an exit to the Titan's Pier, a small area which features a titanic creature whose mouth is currently blocked by two traffic cones, along with a UFO-like structure. Exiting the pier will take Urotsuki back to the Abandoned Residence's entrance. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Pipe Organ → Atlantis → Star Ocean → Rusted City → Strange Plants World → Underground Laboratory → Polluted Swamp → The Rooftops → Rainy Docks Gallery dreamisland_forest.png|A forest with odd plants. dreamisland_car.png|Someone must have had a car accident here. dreamisland_rock.png|Guess we've got something to get out of our way. dreamisland_plant.png|This should do the trick. dreamisland_raver_hand.png|This arm loves to party hard. dreamisland_hole_monster.png|Physics-defying creature who doesn't mean any harm dreamisland_long_hair.png|An adorable lass, stranded in a small isle. dreamisland_weird_creature.png|What's this monstrosity doing in a place like this? dreamisland_building.png|Entrance of the Abandoned Residence dreamisland_building_interior.png|Touch that signpost, and it's back to start for you. dreamisland_building_ledge.png|One great leap. dreamisland_building_portrait.png|Paintings of a distant land. dreamisland_building_haniwa.png|And you thought this area's unfinished? Map0850.png|The pleasant but unfinished island of the giant Category:Locations Category:In Development Category:Shigurin